


Sidney Crosby Hates to Lose

by AineDoyle



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Pittsburg Penguins - Fandom, Sports - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Locker room antics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a severe trigger warning. Please be advised that this is kinky, but graphic and upsetting depiction of rape. Please understand that if you have trigger responses to such things, please do not read any more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sidney Crosby Hates to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a severe trigger warning. Please be advised that this is kinky, but graphic and upsetting depiction of rape. Please understand that if you have trigger responses to such things, please do not read any more.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. That was all Sidney Crosby could think about as he walked back to the locker room after another loss. This was the third loss in the row for the Penguins, and this time it was entirely his fault. Sid replayed the missed shot over and over in his head. He skated up the center beating all of the defensemen. He took a faked move to make it look like he was going glove side. The goalie took the bait and leaned to the left and then Sid saw the hole and took the shot stick side. It was a shot that he practiced over and over again.   
The fucking puck hit the post. It never hits the post. His aim was impeccable. He should know; he worked on it before the game. Nevertheless, the fucking puck hit the post. Anger, guilt, and fear churned Sidney’s insides into butter as he sat with his team listening to the coaches discuss the team’s efforts. 

Sid did not even listen; he kept eying Mario Lemieux sitting in the corner. Mario was careful of not letting his face reveal his anger for the young captain. Dan Bylsma went on and on about how they tried their hardest and keep up team work. He also stated that they were beat and they need to try a little harder to see where their weaknesses are and how to overcome them. For having so many players on the injured list, and having so few beaks, he was happy that they scored as much as they did. He also congratulated Sidney for breaking the record for number of hat-tricks in a single season. 

The team cheered loudly at the new record, but Sid only faked a smile. Breaking a record was nothing if there was no win attached to it. He needed that fourth goal to at least tie and give them a fighting chance in overtime. He failed the team, and he failed Mario. 

In the showers the boys joked and laughed at their hits and bruises. They were all in good spirits, but Sid knew that he would never share their happiness. He could not. Not with Mario so hell-bend on winning. Sid had to win. The teams had to win, or else he would not be happy. 

Every naked butt only reminded him of what will come. A cold shiver ran down his back as he braced himself for his punishment that will be later tonight. What will Mario do this time? Will he bring props like that one time? Or will he spank him some more like the last time? His bruises twanged from the memory of that night.   
“Sid,” Kris Letang said with mock concern, “damn kid! Chara really did a number on you.” He looked at the bruises on Sidney’s bum. Sid laughed at Kris’ notion that these bruises were from being checked by the Bruin. Kris took his towel off and snapped Crosby in the ass cheek before he threw it in the laundry bin. Several other Pens joined him with the snapping and Sidney took it, like he always took it. He deserved this, he was the reason they lost. At least they can have their fun.   
It was not long before everyone left the locker room to go home. Sid took his time getting dressed and preparing his locker just so he could be the last on out the door. He was always the last one out the door, even if the team won that way no one would expect his punishment. No one had to know.   
He was not alone; that he knew. He could not see him, but he knew he was there.   
“You got dressed,” a familiar voice stated in the shadows. He sounded displeased.   
“I didn’t want anyone to suspect anything. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Sidney cautiously stated. Mario was already mad. He did not want to cause him to be angrier.   
“I was very disappointed Sidney,” Mario started. He eyed him up trying to see what punishment he can inflict on the young captain. Sidney swallowed hard at the thought of him being disappointed.   
“I’m sorry,” Sidney pleaded, tears was already forming in his eyes as he anticipated the following events.   
“I’m sorry….who?” Mario inquired. Sidney winced at his stupidity. He should have known better.   
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sidney corrected himself. Mario, or Daddy as he liked to be called, seemed pleased.   
“And as your Daddy, I am going to punish you for missing that shot,” Daddy paced around Sid, trying to decide what was the best way to drive the message home, “Spanking did not work last time. I think we should try something with a little more sting.”  
“Please Daddy,” Sid begged tears were falling from his eyes, “I tried so hard. I can to better. Please don’t spank me again. I promise I’ll-“  
“Shut up you little fuck,” Daddy growled, “You will now speak what I tell you, when I tell you to do it.” Sidney swallowed his fear and nodded.   
“You father never liked it when you lost. Tell me what did do when you lost a game,”  
“He’d beat me, Daddy. My father beat me with his belt,”   
Daddy was pleased with the idea. He ripped off his belt and held it like a whip, making sure Sidney saw that the buckle was on the end. Sidney eyed it with fear as he remembered his father liked to use the buckle side to administer his punishment as well.   
“Undress slowly. Make me hard you little shit,”  
Sidney took off his suit jacket and tie. He slowly unbuttoned his oxford shit to reveal his strong pecks and defined abs. Daddy looked pleased at his body. Sidney continued to slowly undo his belt and pull down his pants and briefs.   
“Come here, turn around and get on your hands and knees”   
Sidney did as he was told. He closed his eyes and prepared what will come next.   
The first lash took him by surprised. Pain seared across Sidney’s lower back. He gritted his teeth expecting the second as it came quickly to his right thigh. He received two more on the thigh before another lash whizzed at his buttock and on his bruised derriere. His previous wounds here ignited again and Daddy made sure that he assaulted them with each blow. He felt blood trickle down his thigh as Daddy gave him more than ten slashes on his buttock alone, fifteen on his legs, and five on this torso.   
Sidney could not handle the pain anymore and his elbows gave out. He collapsed in a heap of humiliation. He sobbed in a fetal position hoping that Daddy was done with his punishment. He felt a handful of his hair being grabbed as Daddy lifted him back up on his knees.   
“Tell me how you liked it.”  
“I liked it Daddy. I like it a lot,” he sobbed all at once. His eyelevel lined up with the former player’s crotch and Sidney saw that the large mound was pushing against his trousers.   
“I got really hard. Do you like that I am hard?”  
“Yes Daddy. I like you hard. I want you hard.”  
“What should I do about this boner,” Daddy asked as he pulled Sidney’s head back forcing his mouth agape. Sidney knew the answer. He knew how to answer it like Daddy wanted.   
“I want to suck your large cock Daddy. Please let me do it.” Daddy smiled, but remained steadfast on his grip of Sidney’s hair.   
“I will let you suck my cock if you do something first. You’re still being punished.” Sidney looked at him with fear and this pleased Daddy more.   
“Touch yourself. Pleasure yourself.” Sidney did as he was told. He rubbed his balls and shaft and felt himself get hard. He thumbed his tip and continued to rub until pre-cum came out.   
“Stop,” Daddy commanded and Sidney was left with his fully erect cock wanting to be touched more. 

Daddy unzipped his trousers with his free hand and took out his fully erect penis. While still having a strong hold of Sidney’s hair he shoved the penis as far as it would go. Sidney immediately started gagging and vomit was in his throat wanting to be released. The cock blocked the vomit causing Sidney to choke.   
“Suck you little fuck,” Daddy commanded and Sidney willed himself to relax his mouth. Tears rolled on down his eyes in humiliation and fear as he allowed Daddy to bob his head at the speed he desired.   
Suddenly the motion of bobbing Sid’s head became tedious and Daddy just finished by thrusting himself deep down Sidney’s throat.   
“Never miss a shot again. You will never miss another shot,” Daddy kept saying as he thrust himself even deeper and released his seed. 

Only then was Sid released as he coughed up cum that went down his throat. His body went into panic as breathing became difficult and he began to vomit. 

Gasping on the floor Sidney became all too aware of the growing pain of his unfulfilled cock. The pain of blue balls became all too real as he laid there in the middle of the locker room floor gasping and sobbing all the same time.   
“Daddy likes to see his little fuck crying. Daddy just got hard again,” Sidney could only wonder what was next. He feared the worst.   
“Get up.” Sid did as he was told. The achy pain of his balls made him want to keel over and whimper.   
“Get over to the wall,” Daddy ordered. Sid obeyed.   
“Bend over and place your hands on the wall.” Sid followed instructions. He wondered if he would be beat again. Daddy never made him do this before.   
He should have known, perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but that was before Daddy placed his cock up Sidney’s ass. Sidney felt the sensation of being filled up from behind and knew this was all too real. Daddy never did this before. He never fucked him before.   
“Beg for me to fuck you,”   
“Please Daddy. Fuck me hard. Fuck me so hard,” Sidney managed to whimper out. Daddy obliged. He began his hard thrusts ripping into Sidney’s asshole. Sidney heard the smacking of his butt and braced himself against the wall.   
“Keep begging you little shit. Keep begging for me to cum.”   
“Daddy please fuck me. Daddy cum inside of me. Daddy I want you big cock to fill me up.” Sidney said.   
“Louder.”  
“Daddy fuck me harder! Please Daddy! Fill me up!” Daddy followed suit and kept thrusting harder into Sidney. Sidney’s humiliation only grew when Daddy’s cock hit his prostate feeling a good sensitivity. His body betrayed him and his cock hardened again. This time it swung with the rhythm of Daddy’s thrusts. 

Daddy was almost finished as he continued to trust in a section that actually felt good to Sidney. It was surreal. It was the last thing Sidney wanted. He felt wronged by his body, as if it was telling him that this was right, but to Sidney if felt so wrong. Daddy still kept pushing on as he his thrusts started ripping Sid ass more and more. The pain and the sensation was humiliating and silent tears streamed down Sidney’s as Daddy beat his dick into his asshole and released his cum.   
Sidney slumped to the ground quietly sobbing. He hoped Daddy was finished. Daddy said nothing, but Sidney heard his pants zip up, his belt being put on and him quietly leaving the room.   
“Oh, we’re having roast chicken for dinner tomorrow, your favorite,” Mario said before he left. Sid dried his eyes, got dressed and sighed all of his anguish out. He caught himself in the mirror and made a silent promise never to lose again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. I love any feedback.


End file.
